


Blogging Attraction

by stellecraft



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Barry runs a BDSM blog where he posts pictures from his sessions with his dom. Mick and Len adore the anonymous sub they discovered on the internet.





	Blogging Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovelies in the Flash Trash chat and Central City chat who got me back into this fandom. It's been a long time coming.

        Barry flipped through the pictures on his computer. There were a few he wasn’t going to post from this session and a few more that accidentally showed too much of his face for comfort. His Dom really had a taste for photography Barry mused as he did a bit of cropping on one of the photos. Today’s session had been a special request from a follower. Barry had been spanked until his ass was red, sucked his Dom until the man was about to cum, and then had his Dom cum all over his ass. Barry, of course, wasn’t allowed to cum as his Dom had stuck him in a cock cage the week before and he was still in it.

Barry chose two pictures, the first of him holding his bright red ass cheeks apart with his caged cock on full display between his spread legs and his Dom two fingers deep into his ass. The second was a shot of his mouth stretched around his Dom’s cock, his Dom holding him by the neck and fucking his face. He posted the two pictures as a teaser and pressed his hand to his caged cock to try to relieve a bit of pressure. Damn, he was getting hard again just remembering what his Dom had done to him.

Barry sorted through the rest of the pictures before he closed his computer and went to take a shower. Maybe he’d be able to convince his Dom to take the cage off next session.

 

* * *

 

 

        Len was watching as Mick leisurely stroked himself from the door. He had walked in from casing a job to find Mick scrolling through their favorite blogger’s blog. Of course Mick was jerking off. Len settled next to his partner and adjusted the screen so he could see. The sub’s ass was bright right and his cock was caged. The Dom taking the picture was two fingers deep in the sub’s ass. They had a perfect view because the sub was holding his ass cheeks open.

        “Well damn. Scarlet suits him.” Mick pulled him into a messy kiss then pulled away with a groan as Len’s hand snuck down to join his.

        “Like I don’t know you call him scarlet in the chat.”

        “Oh, like you’re a saint. Red. So unimaginative.” Mick growled and set the laptop aside. He shoved Len back and kissed him hard before rolling them so Len was on top and grinding up. Len ground down with a moan and cursed, pulling away to shove his pants down. He dropped back down and wrapped both cocks in his hand. They rutted together until they came with a moan. Len finally pulled away and stripped completely.

        “We need to find him.”

        “What makes you so certain he’d be interested.” Len rolled so he could see his partner. “I know he hits everything on our list and more but he seems happy with the Dom he’s with.”

        “I’m not about to give up hope without trying.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Barry struggled through the comments on his blog. It had been nine months. Nine months he had been in a coma. It was hard enough coming to grips with that as well as dealing with the irate comments on his blog. People had been concerned when he missed his first posting deadline. Worried when he missed his second. Annoyed at the end of the month. Outright angry by the end of three months.

        On top of all this, his Dom had worked at the lab. He had been forced to leave town to find a new job. So now Barry was Domless, dealing with being the freak of nature the lightning bolt had turned him into, and now all these angry comments about how he was a cock tease. He sighed as his hands started vibrating and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Slowly his hands stopped vibrating and he went to select all the messages to delete. Two of them caught his eye and he clicked on them.

_Red. I don’t know what’s wrong. Speculation’s been rife here. Some of the ones who actually care about you are worried you were caught in the explosion in Central. You did mention once in one of your ramblings that the lab was really cool. No matter what happened, keep your chin up._

_Scarlet. It’s been sad not seeing you but I understand that life happens. When you’re ready to return we’ll be here._

        Barry reread the messages as he deleted the rest of them. Once he had completely cleared his inbox he pulled up a new post.

 

* * *

 

 

        Mick swore from where he was looking at his phone and Len and Lisa glared at him. They were about to hit a location and Mick wasn’t supposed to be talking let alone looking at his phone.

        “Mick.”

        “He’s back Len.” Len pushed himself up from his seat in the van they were using and grabbed the phone. He looked at the post on the screen.

_Sorry for the long hiatus. I was caught in the explosion in Central. I only recently was released from the hospital. My Dom worked at the lab and has since left Central to find a new job. Until I’ve completely come to terms with what happened that day I’m not going to search out a new Dom. Of course, until I’ve found one I’ll remain on hiatus. Thank you all for understanding._

        Len pinched his nose slightly then nodded to Lisa in the driver’s seat.

        “We’ll hit the place tomorrow. I don’t think Mick and I would be very useful right now.”

        “Right cuz your internet boytoy’s back.” Lisa started up the van and drove it back to their safe house. Once she was there she skipped out in favor of seeing a boyfriend or something. Len settled on the couch to think as Mick set random things on fire in the fireplace.

        “He’s here in Central.”

        “We always suspected that.”

        “Yes but now we know. He’s in our backyard, Mick.” Len jolted up from the couch and Mick got out of his way, Len spread the map of Central they had for planning their heists. Mick watched as Len began drawing concentric circles around Star Labs.

        “He had to be close to the blast to get injured enough to be in the hospital for close to nine months.” Len picked one of the circles and tapped it. “He’s somewhere in here. Within the blast radius of the particle accelerator.” Mick pushed Len’s hand aside to look at the circle.

        “Len that’s the poorest area. The area where most of Central’s prostitutes come from. If he’s racked up nine months of medical bills….”

        “Then we’ll take him in and pay the bills and make him the treasured sub he deserves to be.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Barry was busy fighting the newest person to step up to the plate. The man was self-proclaimed Captain Cold. Cisco had named his counterpart Heatwave.

        “Not fast enough Scarlet?” Barry stumbled slightly. No one had called him that since that one Dom on his blog.

        “Burn Red.” Barry did stumble, turning it into an artful sweep under Heatwave’s fire beam. He twisted and dodged an ice beam before he successfully made the two beams cross. There was an almost explosion and the two men were blasted backward. He dropped to his knees next to Heatwave and peeled the goggles off, checking the man’s pulse as he cuffed his hands together. The face of Mick Rory stared back at him, unconscious.

        Barry moved to Captain Cold, gently brushing the parka hood off and checking his pulse as he cuffed him. Leonard Snart’s face looked back at him eyes flicking rapidly under closed lids. Snart’s eyes shot open and Barry had to stop himself from jolting backward.

        “Never pegged you for the caring type Scarlet.” Barry shivered slightly.

        “I’m not you Snart.” Barry hauled Snart up and moved over at normal speed to Mick who was also coming around. He hauled Mick to his feet and handed them over to the cops who were approaching. The guns were confiscated and rendered safe according to Cisco’s directions in his ear before they were turned over to the police.

        “Something up Barry? You’re awfully quiet.” Cisco’s voice was in his ear again as Barry watched the cops lead Mick and Len away.

        “Nothing. Just surprised that it went to plan is all. Those two tend to make things go sideways quickly is all. You’ll text me if something comes up Cisco?”

        “Yeah, you’ll get the alert on your phone Bar…” Barry shut off the com unit and took off towards home. Once inside his room with the door locked the suit was stripped off and tossed into a corner. His hands were fondling his balls and stroking his dick while the other reached around to press a finger into his ass. He moaned as he added a second finger and pressed against his prostate. His fingers started vibrating and he bent himself over the edge of his bed. His breath sped up as his balls clenched and he tugged on them, pulling them down and relishing in the slight pain as it warded off his orgasm. He worked himself up twice more before he finally let himself cum. In his head Mick and Len’s voices teasing him with their names for him.

 

* * *

 

 

        “Well, I’d recognize that ass anywhere.” Len looked down at his cuffs. Lisa would be breaking them out of their transport soon. It had been worth it to see that ass. And all wrapped in that red leather. It had been worth getting caught and having to deal with the secondary plan to see the Flash shiver when Len had called him Scarlet.

        “That ass looks even better than it did all those months ago.” Mick was working his cuffs, trying to get them off. A look from Len stopped him. The two of them jolted as the transport came to an abrupt halt. When the doors opened, they both smiled at Lisa.

        “Not like you to get caught, brother.” Lisa unlocked the cuffs and handed them their guns.

        “We got a little distracted.” Len climbed out and Mick followed. Getting into the getaway car they let Lisa speed them away to a safe house.

        After they had changed Len settled at the table while Mick lounged on the couch. Taking up some paper Len began to write down what he could remember of the lovely sub’s kinks. He had memorized the list but it still didn’t hurt to write it down.

        “How will we find him?”

        “Our intel says that they operate out of the lab right. We take one of his friends and make the friend choose. Either give up the Flash’s identity or we hurt something precious to them.

 

* * *

 

 

        Len looked around at his surroundings in the forest. He pulled off his helmet with a smirk.

        “Good to see you, Barry.” The Flash’s cowl was pulled down revealing the person behind the photos. Len grinned as he finally got to take in the face in person. Sure he had looked up Barry Allen when the little lab nerd had given him up. The pictures really couldn’t do reality justice.

        “We have to talk. I know Cisco told you who I am.”

        “Can’t really blame the kid for giving you up. You or his brother? Come on. I put him in a tight spot. Same kind I got you in right now. Can’t really stop me now that I know who you are.”

        “I could speed you to my private prison where you’ll never see the light of day.”

        “You could but then I won’t be around to stop my own private uplink that’ll broadcast your identity to the world. So the million-dollar question: What to do with me now, Barry Allen?”

        “I won’t let you keep stealing whatever you want, whenever you feel like it. It needs to end.”

        “Can’t do that. It’s what I do.”

        “Find a new line of work.”

        “Don’t want to.”

        “Why’s that?”

        “The same reason you keep running after guys like me. The adrenaline. The thrill of the chase. I love this game. And I’m very good at it.”

        “Then go play it somewhere else. Leave Central City.”

        “Can’t do that either. I love it here. This city is my home.”

        “You’ve seen what I can do. You know that I can stop you. You wanna keep pushing your luck, go for it. But from here on out, no one else dies. If you’re as good as you say you are you don’t have to kill anyone to get what you want.” Len crossed his arms. Barry should not have that good of a Dom voice. He supposed he had developed it in his line of work.

        “That’s true.”

        “And if you or anyone in your rogues gallery goes near any of my friends or family again I don’t care who you tell my identity to. I’m putting you away.”

        “I guess your secret’s safe, Flash. All your secrets.” Len raked his eyes over Barry’s form. “You know I always thought red was your color, Scarlet.” Barry choked and Len chuckled stepping forward. He trailed a finger down Barry’s chest, stopping it at Barry’s waist and pulling it away. He wasn’t about to force the kid into anything he didn’t want. That was the whole point of safe, sane, and consensual.

        “Wha…” Barry spluttered and Len smirked.

        “I think you know exactly what I mean Scarlet.” Len took a step forward. “I want to take you apart until you’re screaming my name.” Leaning in close enough to kiss Barry he watched as the other man chased his lips slightly. “Give you everything you ever wanted and still leave you wanting more.” Len pulled away and straightened his clothes. “The offer stands. I’m sure you know how to find us. Mick would love to get his hands on his Red.” He turned and left the clearing leaving Barry staring after him.

 

* * *

 

 

        Barry made his way into the club, past the bouncer who nodded to him and to the switch who offered him a collar. Lingering over the collars he chose one that indicated he wasn’t looking for anyone or anything that night. The switch, an employee he had met before, ran a hand along his cheek as she secured it in place.

        “Just need the atmosphere?”

        “Honestly, yeah.”

        “And what about what’s his name? Your Dom?”

        “He had to move away for work after the collider exploded.” Barry let her pull him in for a hug. She was the person who had introduced the two of them after all. When she pulled away she smirked.

        “There’s a rumor the boss man and his right-hand man are looking for a new sub. They’re just your type.”

        “I’ve told you time and time again I’m not interested in being your boss’ boy toy.”

        “And I’ve told you time and time again that they’d treat you right.”

        “They want a kept boy.” Barry pulled away from her and made his way deeper into the club. He let the music and the atmosphere wash over him. In two side rooms, he caught glimpses of demonstrations of rope work. In another room, a sub was getting spanked. On the dance floor, the lit up wristbands and collars of the Doms and subs glowed. Barry let himself go as he was swept into a group of unattached subs.

 

* * *

 

 

        Len looked over the rail of his VIP booth that had a good vantage point of the dance floor. He could pick out Mick’s double red wristband, it singled him as part of a Dom/Dom pair who weren’t looking for a sub or anything that night. Mick was dancing with a group of unattached subs, offering them protection from some of the Doms. Len always banned those Doms if they started trouble. Mick may have looked like he was having the time of his life as he danced with a beautiful female sub but Len knew better. Mick like this was equal parts bouncer and Dom. He was acutely aware of what was going on around him. Len settled back and sipped at his drink as he watched the floor.

        A particular sub collar caught his attention. It was red, not interested in finding anyone or anything that night, but what really caught his attention was the green wristband that was attached to the hand that was tugging on the collar. He focused in on the collar and followed the neck up to the face of the sub. Barry Allen was looking horribly annoyed as he tried to brush off the hand. Len snagged his phone and dialed the number for his head of security. The man picked up at once.

        “What can I help you with tonight?”

        “I’ve got my eyes on a man near the DJ booth getting some unwanted attention.” Len switched the phone to his other ear and drummed his fingers on the table in front of him as he watched the Dom try to become more insistent with Barry. Barry dodged through a gap in a group of subs who closed ranks behind him. Len saw Mick, on the edge of the group of subs, catch on to what was happening. Mick turned his head to follow Barry to the bar before looking up at Len in the VIP booth. Len was half listening to his head of security as Mick nodded slightly in the direction of Barry. Len nodded and watched as Mick slowly made his way through the crowd towards Barry.

        “Mick’s on it.” His head of security made a disgruntled noise and Len could practically hear the man pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

        “If Mick punches the Dom I’m going to have a lot of paperwork on my hands.”

        “If Mick punches the guy it would be justified. He’s had his hands all over this uninterested sub.” Len hung up and made his way down the stairs to the dance floor. He watched from a corner near the bar as more bouncers slowly made their way onto the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

        Barry smiled at the bartender as the man made him a drink. He had managed to get away from the Dom who wasn’t listening to his wishes. A group of subs had seen what was going on and made a path for him to get through. More than one of the subs had rested their hand on his shoulder in sympathy as he had made his way through the group.

        “You know I could report him. The boss doesn’t take kindly to those who press on even after a no.”

        “There’s no need. Really. I think I’ve managed to lose him.” Barry took the drink from the bartender who gave him a sympathetic look before moving away. Barry contemplated going into one of the rope demonstration rooms to see if there was anything new he was interested in trying. The door to the room where the sub was getting spanked had been closed, signaling that the occupants of the room had moved beyond spanking into something more sexual. Barry wasn’t interested in that frankly. He wasn’t the type of sub who particularly enjoyed sex acts in public. After the fact, he would post pictures but at that moment it was all about him and his Dom. He had taken part in a rope demonstration once and had found it exquisite but that was as far as he was willing to go.

        “I didn’t tell you that you could get a drink.” Barry groaned and took another sip of his drink. He wished for once he could get drunk. A heavy hand settled on his shoulder and spun him around. Barry took another sip as he looked up at the Dom who wouldn’t take no for an answer.

        “Frankly I can get a drink if I want to because I’m not interested.” An arm wrapped around his waist and he was tugged back into a hard chest. The glass dropped from his hand and smashed on the floor as he resisted the urge to grab it with his speed. A hand came up to play with his collar and Barry caught a glimpse of the double red wristband of a Dom/Dom pair who wasn’t interested in anything that night. He relaxed slightly in the grip and the hand rubbed his cheek in a reward.

        “This man bugging you Red?” Barry tensed slightly but the hand just dropped to rest on his collar. Leonard Snart swanned into his line of vision as Mick Rory pulled him ever so slightly tighter against him. Snart moved to completely block Barry from the other Dom’s view.

        “You’re interrupting.”

        “Really because I was under the impression He wasn’t interested. Isn’t that right Scarlet.” Barry nodded slightly even though Len had his back to him.

        “I’ll have you know I’m a very important person who knows the owner of this club. I’ll have you banned for interrupting my fun.” Barry watched as Len looked the man over like he was a cockroach.

        “I don’t know Mick. Does he look like someone I know? I think I would have remembered someone with his personality.” The Dom went white as Mick chuckled darkly, the noise vibrating in his chest.

        “Not someone you know Boss.” Mick’s hand fell from Barry’s collar and made a gesture. Two bouncers came up behind the man. He shook them off and made a lunge for Mick. Barry felt himself being turned and his face was tucked into Mick’s chest. Peeking over Mick’s shoulder Barry saw Len gripping the fist the man had tried to punch Mick with. Four bouncers were gripping the man’s arms and shoulders as Len let go of the fist. He was dragged out and Barry could see two more bouncers parting the crowds as the man was dragged to the door.

        Mick let Barry go and rested a hand on the small of his back, guiding him towards a service corridor. The crowd parted in front of them and Barry could hear the whispers circulating. He lowered his head and Mick’s hand slid around to grip his hip, pulling him against him. Once in the service corridor, Mick guided Barry up a staircase and into something that was part office part playroom. There was a padded bench in the corner and a large bed covered with a massive number of pillows and blankets. Mick guided him to sit on the edge of the bed and wrapped one of the fluffy blankets around him.

        “What now?” Mick frowned as Barry’s voice quivered.

        “Now we wait for Len to come back up and he’ll write up an internal report on why that idiot will never be allowed back in the club again.” Mick looked up as Len quietly entered the room. Len cast a look over the now exhausted form of Barry and frowned.

        “Put up your feet Scarlet.” There was a small amount of command in Len’s voice. “Just rest.” His voice softened as he watched Barry seemingly relax. Mick gently guided Barry to rest his head on a pillow and tucked some more blankets around him. Both men recognized the state of sub drop Barry was in. His adrenaline had spiked during the fight and the atmosphere of the club had made Barry drop slightly. Len despised how tired Barry looked as he closed his eyes. Soon the quiet sound of Barry’s breathing filled the room alongside the light clacking of Len’s keyboard as he typed up the official internal report. When Mick moved away from the sleeping sub on the bed Len looked up.

        “You weren’t about to let one of the bouncers take care of him after that were you?” Len’s voice was quiet and Mick settled into a chair across from where Len was working. It was rare that Len and Mick would care for a sub after they had been harassed. Most of the bouncers were trained in how to deal with sub drop and would care for the sub if the sub didn’t have a Dom at the club.

        “He’s ours, Len.” Mick’s voice was equally quiet. Both men looked at Barry, asleep in the bed that nearly swallowed him up with all its blankets.

        “When do you think he last had a full night of sleep without being interrupted for Flash duty?” Len set the phone he had lifted from Barry when he had passed him before the fight on the desk. He placed the SIM card next to the phone. Setting a burner phone next to the other phone Len showed Mick the missed calls and texts that he had cloned off Barry’s phone.

        “All from STAR Labs?”

        “I didn’t want them tracking him here so I removed the SIM card from his phone. Central City’s hero needs some well-deserved rest.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Barry woke slowly. Something was off but he couldn’t quite place it. He rolled over and buried himself deeper into the soft, fluffy blankets.

        His eyes snapped open and he sat up, tossing blankets every which way. Looking around he spotted Leonard Snart at the desk, calmly filling out paperwork. Barry was about to speed out of there when Len looked up with a small smile. The glasses he wore were perched high on his nose and there was a line on his face where he had been leaning on his hand. Barry stopped mid-motion and stared at this picture of Leonard Snart he had never seen before.

        “Where am I?”

        “Still at the club. My private office in fact.” Barry looked around. It looked different from last night. There had been various BDSM items scattered around but now it just looked like a normal room. A room that was half office half bedroom.

        “I can’t let them track me here.” Barry looked ready to flash out of there again and Len raised his hands in a quiet reassurance.

        “My dear Scarlet you think I would have made it so far as a criminal if I didn’t know how to keep someone from tracking me using a cell phone.” Reaching for the phone and SIM card on his desk he held them up. “They’ve been trying to get ahold of you of course but I removed the SIM card.” Len watched as Barry visibly relaxed.

        “I guess I should thank you for that.” Barry looked around the room again before he realized something and shot Len a scathing look. “How do you know they were trying to contact me?” Len didn’t even bother to look innocent as he held up the burner phone that was also on his desk. Getting up he offered it to Barry.

        “I only read a few of the texts from STAR Lab. They’re worried about you.” Len settled on the edge of the bed while Barry scrolled through the texts on the burner phone. Barry groaned as he set the phone aside.

        “I swear they sound like they were going to send out a search party.”

        “If there had been a meta you needed to deal with I would have woken you.” Len turned towards the door as he heard Mick’s steps approach. Mick shouldered open the door and kicked it shut behind him. He set the two bags of takeout down and smiled at Barry.

        “Hello, sleepy head.” Mick served up the breakfast takeout and gave the plate with the largest serving to Barry. Barry’s stomach growled and Mick chuckled while Len smiled slightly. They watched as Barry tucked into his breakfast. When they were all finished Len cleared the plates, setting them on a small table outside the office for the staff to come collect and wash with the club dishes. Barry was fingering the soft sweatpants and well-worn t-shirt they had changed him into the night before.

        “What does this mean?” Barry looked up and Len ducked his head slightly.

        “It means whatever you want it to mean.”

        “And the claim in the club last night?” Mick winced slightly. Yes, they had been slightly aggressive but the asshole had deserved it if he was hitting on their Barry. In a very despicable fashion.

        “That was…” Len stopped for a minute to think things through, “we may have lost control a little bit.”

        “In our defense, it was the only way to get the asshole to listen,” Mick grumbled and his fist tightened into a fist. He really wished he had been able to punch the guy. Neither of them noticed the small smirk. There was a flash of lightning, a light kiss on their lips, and Barry was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

        Barry looked at the shirt and the sweatpants tossed in the hamper. His fingers itched to dig them out but his mind told him it was a bad idea. Even though he had kissed them he still didn’t know what he wanted. The two thieves excited him in a way his last Dom hadn’t but there was the fact that they were hardened criminals. They both had killed people and had been in and out of Iron Heights all of their adult lives. Before that juvenile detention. Mick was known for lighting things on fire. And Len, well Barry didn’t want to think of what he had read in the other man’s file. Barry groaned and tossed himself back onto his bed. He didn’t even bother to look up when Iris walked in.

        “Difficult decisions brother? What did I hear about you being rescued by the boss of that club you like to go to?” Iris had discovered him at the club one day while she was working on a story. Barry had been with his Dom enjoying the atmosphere of the place and taking in a few of the rope demonstrations when she had caught sight of him. The colored collar around his throat had been enough to tip her off to why he was there.

        “I’m am going to figure out your source and hunt them down.” Barry glared at his sister. He supposed he should give her credit for not teasing him too much about his lifestyle. She only ribbed him about it when he deserved it.

        “Barry my source doesn’t matter. They said you looked practically in love with the boss and his man. So why don’t you jump on their offer.” Barry got up and started pacing.

        “I want to but Iris they’ve done bad things.”

        “People do bad things all the time Barry. It doesn’t mean they’re bad people.”

        “These are the type of people Joe would arrest if he got the chance to Iris. This isn’t like you and Eddie.”

        “I’m pretty certain dad would arrest Eddie if he got the chance. Come on Barry it’s not like its Leonard Snart or Mick Rory.” Barry froze. He felt Iris watching him and watched as the realization began to dawn on her. “It’s Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.”

        “You can’t tell Joe Iris. The club would be shut down. So many people rely on that club.”

        “I did an entire article about that club Barry I think I know the importance of the safe space it creates. I’m not about to ruin that for anyone.” There was silence. Barry went back to pacing. “What are you going to do? I’m assuming they made an offer.”

        “They made an offer the day they found out my identity.” Barry flopped back on the bed again. Iris ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. Barry let out a quiet groan. “Part of me wants to take them up on their offer and part of me wants to run far, far away. But when they threw that guy out of the club for me,” Barry made a fanning motion at his face. Iris laughed.

        “So what you’re telling me is that you find them extremely hot and want to jump their bones but the CSI side of you is reminding you of all the cases you’ve worked that involved them. Have they been following your rule, no killing anyone?” At Barry’s nod, Iris smiled. “Then let yourself feel a little bit Barry.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Len watched the door as he sipped on his drink. Mick was next to him chatting up the girl he had brought up from the dance floor. She didn’t expect anything except a quieter place to relax in the presence of two Doms. This was the real reason he couldn’t leave Central. Without him, this place wouldn’t be here. He had worked hard to build this place.

        “I can hear you thinking Len.” Mick’s hand rested on his arm.

        “Maybe we should leave Central. Give up our business here and go legit.”

        “That won’t make him change his mind about us.” Len looked over at Mick and saw the girl had left.

        “I know.” There was a commotion at the door and Len and Mick looked down to see the bouncers eject someone. A few subs were grabbing collars at the station with their Doms. Len smiled as he watched one sub pick up a collar and the man at the desk securing it. The collar was white, it indicated a new member of the club, and there were already a handful of subs and a Dom or two hanging around to show the newcomer the place. Their collars and wristbands were yellow, an indication that they were keeping a newcomer company. It also stood for designated drivers who were served free non-alcoholic drinks at the bar.

        Len let his gaze sweep over the crowd. Until it stopped on one sub in particular. Barry Allen was sitting at the bar. He had on a blue collar with two black stripes through it. Len blinked. He noticed when Mick caught sight of Barry as well.

        “Well shit.” As if on cue Barry looked up at the VIP booths. His eyes caught Len and he smiled. Turning back to his companion, another Dom, he gestured in the direction of the VIP booths. The Dom smiled an indulgent smiled and waved up at them before giving Barry a playful shove. Barry smiled at him and started towards the stairs that led up to the booths. The bouncer at the bottom let him up without question and Barry made his way to them. When he settled in the booth Mick growled slightly.

        “Who was that?” Barry’s hand reached out and rested on Mick’s arm. Len did his best to look uninterested.

        “That was my old Dom. The one who was in all the pictures I posted. He told me ‘of course you bagged two Doms once I left.’ He said maybe the two of you could keep up with me and that I need a firm hand.” Barry seemed to press closer to Mick. Mick stood abruptly and pushed so that Barry was settled between the two of them. Len draped a possessive arm around Barry’s shoulders. Down by the bar the Dom raised his glass to them before turning away. Len tried not to beam at Barry’s assertation that he had bagged two doms.

        “Then I guess you’ve thought over our offer.” Barry’s hand came up to touch his collar.

        “I thought that was clear.”

        “Cheeky little thing.” Mick’s arm snaked around Barry’s waist, toying with the waistband of his jeans. Barry smiled up at him, the picture of innocence. His phone went off and he fished it out. Reading the text he groaned.

        “Meta.” Len nodded to a service door and Barry jogged over to it. Len saw a flash of lightning before the door closed fully and let out a quiet chuckle. Setting aside his drink he stood and stretched before making his way to his office, Mick following. He had some paperwork to do and a contract to tailor to his needs.

 

* * *

 

 

        Len ran a soothing hand down Barry’s side as Mick dripped more wax along their sub’s spine. Barry whined and clenched down on the ice-cold dildo that Len had slipped into him. There were trails of water across his skin where Len had dragged ice cubes. Mick was now following along the trails of water with wax.

        Len pushed back, keeping a hand on Barry’s ankle, as he watched Mick drip precise circles of wax around Barry’s nipples. Barry squirmed and Len rubbed his ankle soothingly. Their sub was so far gone he didn’t really know what was going on around him. Len and Mick had taken turns throughout the scene keeping an eye on him for distress, but Barry had shown none. They had discovered just how deep Barry would drop for them and adored it.

        Mick finished the wax and nodded to Len who slowly pulled the dildo out of Barry. Barry whined and Len ran a hand over his leg soothing him.

        “Easy Scarlet. You’ll be full again soon.” Len lined up and slowly pushed inside Barry. Barry moaned, and his head fell back as much as it could. Mick wrapped his fingers in Barry’s hair and tugged. Len started a slow pace knowing the camera he had set up to take pictures at regular intervals would be going. They had agreed that Barry should keep his blog, it was how they had come to adore him after all, and Mick and Len were more than willing to be featured. When Barry’s body began to vibrate Len swore and pressed in deep, filling their sub with his cum. Pulling out he let Mick rearrange Barry onto his hands and knees, letting the welts from the whip earlier in the night show, and pressed deep inside. Barry keened and Len settled at his head to wrap his hands in Barry’s hair.

        When Mick came into Barry’s ass as well and pulled out Len reached down and undid the cock cage Barry had taken to wearing for them. With one stroke from root to tip, Barry exploded cum landed on the wax that Mick had spent time dripping over him. Len wrapped him up in softest blankets after cleaning him up and rested Barry’s head on his chest. Mick offered Barry sips of water and bites of food as they let their sub come up in his own time.

 

* * *

 

 

        Len watched from the VIP booth as Mick and Barry danced together. The employees of the club kept smiling at the two of them. There was an air of celebration among the staff and the three of them. Before the club had opened Len and Mick had presented Barry with a collar in front of their friends among the staff. Len hadn’t thought that Barry would make friends with the staff, a number of them were reformed (at least in the eyes of the law) criminals. He hadn’t even blinked an eye and many of them had discovered his identity as the Flash. It had made them all open up and the staff teased him about it while protecting his identity. Len could still remember the day one of his bartenders had happened upon Barry in an ally half unconscious with a reporter trying to figure out how to take off his mask. The man had knocked the reporter out and brought Barry back to the club before calling Len.

        The collaring ceremony was something special for Barry. He had let slip that he had never officially been collared, that all his previous Doms had been a friends-with-benefits arrangement. Len and Mick had been planning it for weeks after they had heard that. For them, it was a commitment to take the best care of their sub. Barry was given a full collar for in the club and at home as well as thin braided leather choicer to wear during the time he was away from Len and Mick.

        Len watched as Barry’s head was thrown back in laughter and spotted the look of pure love Mick was giving him. Mick leaned in and pulled Barry in for a kiss. Len smiled slightly and set aside his drink. Making his way down to the dance floor he watched as Barry returned the kiss. Sliding behind Barry he wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist. Barry leaned his head back against Len’s shoulder and Len pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

        “Hey, Scarlet.”

        “Hey.” Barry turned and pulled Len into a kiss. Mick’s hand settled on Barry’s hip and he crowded the two of them as Len’s fingers came up to pull on the collar lightly. Barry moaned slightly, and Mick chuckled darkly.

        “We are going to have fun with you tonight Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear from people. Come visit me at: stellecraft.tumblr.com or stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
